<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realizations II by Jaycren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429843">Realizations II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren'>Jaycren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatewoven Timeline [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disclamer: My Girlfriend Edited The Spike Chapter, Entangled Weave Of Fate, F/F, F/M, Had A Plan, I have no idea where this is going, The Plan Sucked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycren/pseuds/Jaycren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Realizations have occurred, what of the others?  Those that are entangled within the web of fate.  What songs will I murder in the rewriting?  How Dark did my beloved girlfriend make the chapter on Spike?  Look Inside Reader and Find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apple Bloom/Spike (My Little Pony), Babs Seed/Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Bulk Biceps/Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Button Mash/Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara/Feather Weight, Discord/Fluttershy, Time Turner/Muffin Mare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatewoven Timeline [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realizations II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Discord sat among the chaos of his dimension, a certain canary coated, pink maned mare flitting through his thoughts. Sensing his want, a window opened to allow the Lord of Chaos to observe his dearest friend.</p><p>"Why have I not gone?" Discord lamented, "Not since Stormy and his crashing of the Friendship Festival."</p><p>He shuddered at what the Storm King might've done with Chaos Magic, "If I hadn't stayed away, the girls would haven't stood a chance."</p><p>He smirked, "Moving behind the scenes was pretty fun.  Turning Chrysalis into an Equestrian Revenue Service Agent was inspired."</p><p>A Discord clad in a turtle neck and glasses appeared, "Making it so that she had to repeat; I am from the Government and I am here to help, was inspiring. And what you did to Tirek?  I give it 5 stars!"</p><p>Discord Original bowed to Discord Ebert, "Yes, Yes. Turning the floor of his cell into Brocolli flavored yogurt was one of my better ideas."</p><p>A third Discord sung the original's praises, "Trapping Sombra in that hooka, was genius!  Placing it in that Manehatten vape shop? That was Divine Wisdom!"</p><p>"And I returned them all to their nasty selves, as Fluttershy would have wanted," he gloated as his doubles disappeared.</p><p>Reaching a taloned hand towards the portal, he caressed it.  As it shimmered his melancholy returned.</p><p>"Yet I have not visited her since," Discord remarked, "She and the girls saved the day, gained some new friends, and defeated the bad guy.  Why do I stay away?"</p><p>The Chaos Dimensions shifted and a different mare was shown. She had a blonde mane and bore a platinum coat, her horn extended to a sharp point.  A crown not unlike Celestia's rested on her brow.</p><p>Discord hissed, "Fluttershy is not the same as that Bitch, don't ever compare the two!"</p><p>Slapping the scrying window with his lion paw, he scattered it.  Each piece whimpering, as they crawled away.</p><p>"Fluttershy would never use me as she did," he snarled, "You are my creation, do not forget who you serve."</p><p>All things paused, as a one all the things of Discord's dimension bowed to him, but a lone voice was heard.</p><p>"You can't lie to yourself," The mini-cord at his ear whispered, "distract yourself all you want.  You feel for Fluttershy the same as you felt for her."</p><p>Discord dispelled the Freud-cord, "And I lost myself in the process.  What am I to do?"</p><p>Looking out over his home, the Lord of Chaos began to sing.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I Cry Deep Inside My Mind</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Where The Hurt Stays For All Time</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>This Fear Of Causing Pain</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Never Worth All Of The Time</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stone Prison And Elements Crash</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That's Always How It Ends</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>As Time Ticks Till You Break My Heart</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And I'm Lost In Pain Again</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Cause You Called Me</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Something I Never Had</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You Kept Close To Me </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Their Scared And I Can See Why</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why is my love tragedy?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why Is This Denied Me?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>All Because Of My Insanity</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yet You Have Such Clarity?</em> </strong>
</p><p>"It's Tuesday you know," Granny-cord informed, "she'll have your favorite tea."</p><p>"And how do I explain my absence you old bat," He snapped, "This is so confusing and not in a good way!"</p><p>Granny-cord nodded, "It hurts to stay away but it would hurt more if she rejected you."</p><p>"Can I remain her friend once I tell her the truth?" Discord sighed, "What if this is one-sided?  Would I be able to just be her friend?"</p><p>Once again Discord sang out his insecurity.</p><p>
  <strong>Why Is She Obscured From Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Could This End In Travesty</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She Forced Me To Change My Ways</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Immune to My Chaotic Entropy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We Go On And I Make Mistakes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yet She Still Calls Me Her Friend</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Scares Me Deep Inside</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And The Pattern Gathers Again</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If She Says Not To Leave</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I Know That I'll Always Stay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She Won't Call Or Force Me To Come</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It Goes Against All That She Is</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She Has This Piece Of Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I Gave Her Unknowingly</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This Chain Formed Willingly</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's Feels Right And I Don't Know Why</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My Love Ends Tragically</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But She Waits Patiently</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She Loves My Insanity</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tells Me I'm Her Clarity</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She Must Be My Destiny</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>An End To My Tragedy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She's My Final Remedy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's All So Clear To Me</strong>
</p><p>“I'd never abandon my friend," Discord swore, "if Fluttershy wants to only be friends, then that is what we will be!"</p><p>"That's right sonny!" Granny-cord scolded, "So that bitch broke your heart, that's no reason to believe all mares will!"</p><p>"Exactly, you old bat!" Discord returned, "Fluttershy is first and foremost my friend! My problem before was I saw the body, not the heart."</p><p>Granny Discord nodded sagely, "In her, you have both, kind and beautiful in all ways inside and out."</p><p>Dispelling his feminine side, Discord chuckled, "If I  have to spend the rest of her days her friend, helping feed her animals and slop them out, then I will have considered that time well spent!  No time with her is wasted. Forget Conquering Equestria! Making her life easier and hearing her giggle will be my greatest accomplishment!"</p><p>Repairing the mirror he shattered, he watched images of his old self flash before him.</p><p>"I am never going back to being that spoiled, self-entitled, whiny little shit I was. Time to nut up or shut up."</p><p>Calling forth his triumph, he gathered what he needed for Tuesday tea.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Our Love Is A Catastrophe</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But It Doesn't Make It A Tragedy</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yes Our Love's Insanity</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But It's Not Less Destiny</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I Will Love Her For An Eternity</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It Will Be A Constant Calamity</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>She is My One Clarity</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Saving Me From Tragedy</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"She's the center point of my world," Discord chuckled, "Maybe I'm wrong in feeling that.  Maybe this will end in flames. I don't care."</p><p>Calling for the final arrangements he crowed, "And Why should I not feel this way.  I was a monster when we met.  She was the one that saw me as more than a 'dangerous creature.'  She's even beat me at my own games three times!"</p><p>Discord counted down Fluttershy's greatest hits:</p><p>"One, the first time we met.  I had to forcefully brainwash her, she was the only element I had to force.  The rest surrendered of their own free will."</p><p>"Two, when I was freed she kept her word while also making it clear that she expected me to hold myself to a standard.  Outmaneuvering me splendidly."</p><p>"Three, my little temper tantrum at the gala.  She saw right through my little temper tantrum.  Called me out completely."</p><p>Too the applause of a hundred Discords, he declared, "Where shall I find a Mare like that again?  The answer is half-past never and fat chance.  I have a date for Tuesday Tea, I am bringing the Cucumber Sandwiches after all!"</p><p>Discord vanished, all thoughts of past interests where they belonged.  In the past. </p><p>Unnoticed by Discord, an Ivory white Alicorn watched the scene.</p><p>Smiling, she remarked, "It has always been true that when chaos and kindness come together, Love is the result."</p><p>And with that Celestia vanished, leaving Discords plane to cavort to its master's tune.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>